List of Lady Gaga unreleased songs
Lady Gaga, just like any other musician, has tracks left over from her recording sessions, often referred to as unreleased songs or outtakes. Songs included on this list are either registered tracks that have not been commercially or promotionally released, leaked recordings that have gained attention from the media and fans, or songs confirmed by Gaga herself or other musicians that worked with her. As A Child Songs written as a child *"Dollar Bills" (1992) *"Piano Etiude"1 (1993) :(1) Small piano etiude played during "Oprah's Next Chapter" documentary. Amateur recordings (2001-2006) Stefani Germanotta demos and outtakes (2001-2006) Stefani Germanotta Unreleased Demo (2002) *"If Only" (2001) *"In a Dream" (2001) *"Kisses are Quarters" (2001) *"Selfish Girl" (2001) Lady Gaga Never Released 2002 Original Demo CD Recording.jpeg|2001 Demo Stefani Germanotta Unreleased Album In October 2010, Bob Leone (Gaga's former manager) put up for auction six unreleased demos that were gifts from Gaga who he met at one of his SHOF Open Mics when she was only 13. The demos included unreleased self-titled album and unreleased 4-track 2001 Demo. Gaga bought the demos for an undisclosed amount. Stefani Germanotta (self titled album).jpg|"Stefani Germanotta" (unreleased self-titled album) Written for UltraViolet Live competition (2005) *"Captivated" (2005) *"Electric Kiss" (2005) Songs performed with her father's band (2005-2006) Lady Gaga (then Stefani Germanotta) performed with her father's band sometime between 2005-2006 at a bar in the Upper East Side. During one night, she sang three songs: *"Barracuda"1 (2005/2006) *"Just A Girl"2 (2005/2006) *"You Oughta Know"3 (2005/2006) :(1) Might be a cover version of the song with the same title by Heart. :(2) Might be a cover version of the song with the same title by No Doubt. :(3) Might be a cover version of the song with the same title by Alanis Morissette. Stefani Germanotta Band demos and outtakes (2005-2006) *"Again Again" (Performed, recorded in 2006 1) *"Hollywood" (Recorded) *"John's Song" *"Master Heartbreaker" (Recorded) *"When You're Not Around" (Recorded, alternate title to "Something Crazy") *"Walk the Road" :(1) Might have been recorded in a studio, but only the Rob Fusari's version is known to exist. Team Love Child LLC Team Love Child's recordings * "Alone Now" (2006/7) * "Blueberry Kisses" (2007) * "Blush & A Tiara" (2007) * "Broken Drum Machine" (2006/7) * "Cut The Cake" (2006/7) * "Dirty Ice Cream" (2007) * "Fabulesque" (2006/7) * "Fancy Pants" (2006) * "Fever" (2006) * "Fooled Me Again" (2007) * "Funky Beat" (2006) * "Glitter and Grease" (2007) * "Go, Go, Go" (2006) * "Kandy Life" (2007) * "Let Love Down" (2006) * "Love Sick Girl" (2007) * "Musicland" (2006) * "Oh Well" (2006) * "Reel Cool" (2006) * "Retrosexual" (2006) * "Ribbons" (2006) * "Rockshow" (2006) * "Sexy Ugly" (2007) * "Shake Your Kitty" (2006) * "Spin U Around" (2006) * "Trigger" (2006) * "We Are Plastic" (2006) * "When She Go" (2006) * "Wonderful" (2006) * "Wundaland"1 (2006) * "Yay Ha" (2006) :(1) Gaga's version of the song has different hook. Recording Sessions with Lina Morgana Lina's mother, Yana Morgana, wanted the copyrights to the songs that Lina and Lady Gaga recorded together. Lina’s former manager claims that they and Lina recorded at least 12 songs together (only three song titles are known). Songs given to other artists * "Fever" (Adam Lambert - 2011) * "Reasons" (Lelia Broussard - 2006) * "Red Shoes" (Lina Morgana - 2006) * "Spin U Around" (Lina Morgana - 2006) * "Wunderland" (Lina Morgana - 2006) Debut album early recording sessions (2007) with KNS Productions *"Heiress" (2007) *"Panty Party" (2007) *"Summer Boys"1 (2007) :(1) Reworked into "Summerboy". with Noize Trip *"Retro-Physical" (2007) ''The Fame'' recording sessions (2007/2008) with Martin Kierszenbaum * "Sometimes" (2007/8) * "Take You Out"1 (2007/8) :(1) Written for someone else. with RedOne/Konvict * "Freakshow" (2007/8) * "Miss It Before You Kiss It" (2007/8) * "Royal Treatment" (2007/8) with RedOne * "007 On You"1 (2008) * "The Greatest Thing"2 (2007) :(1) Written for Esmée Denters. :(2) Given to Cher. Rumored songs This list is purely based on speculation. These song titles aren't registered on either Lady Gaga's ASCAP or BMI. This list of songs came from an old list leaked around The Fame era. The same list included "Electric Kiss". * "Behind The Music" * "Everybody" * "Everyone" * "I Miss You Babe * "Me & You" "(Me & U)" Sophmore album early recording sessions (2008/2009) with Fernando Garibay * "No Way" (2008) * "Quicksand"(1) (2008) * "Text You Pictures" (2008) :(1) Given to Britney Spears. with Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins * "Animal" (2008) * "Out of Control" (2008) * "Private Audition" (2008) * "Reloaded" (2008) * "Superstar" (2008) * "Telephone"1 (2008) * "Weather Girl"2 (2008) * "Weather Man" (2008) :(1) Rejected by Britney Spears, reworked version of the song was later released on The Fame Monster. :(2) Rejected by Mario. with Space Cowboy * "Earthquake" (2008) with RedOne * "Candy In Control"1 (2008) * "Fetish" (2009) * "Shut Up" (2008) :(1) Reworked version of the song was renamed "Monster" and released on The Fame Monster. ''The Fame Monster'' recording sessions with Fernando Garibay * "Bloody Mary"1 :(1) This is a rumor stemming from an unreleased demo from around the 2009 time period. The song is rumored to have been replaced from the album by ''Teeth with Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins * "Telephone"1 (2009) :(1) Duet version with Britney Spears'' ''Born This Way'' recording sessions * "Changing Skies" * "Charlotte Nights" * "Living on the Radio" * "Stuck on Fuckin' You" ''ARTPOP'' recording sessions Gaga claimed in interview with Howard Stern for KISS FM radio that during recording sessions of ARTPOP were recorded over 90 songs, however only 15 were released. Gaga planned to release second volume of the album, although it never happened. Several song titles were revealed by Gaga or registered on BMI but over half of them remain unknown. * "Brooklyn Nights" * "Burqa" (Reworked into "Aura") * "Gaze" * "I Wanna Be With You" (Reworked into "Dope") * "In Like With You" * "Kink" * "Maren" * "PARTYNAUSEOUS" (feat. Kendrick Lamar) * "Posh Life" (Given to TLC) * "Princess Die" (2 versions) (Performed live) * "Ratchet" (with Azealia Banks) * "Red Flame" (with Azealia Banks) * "Onion Girl" * "Sire" * "The Stage" * "Tea" * "Temple" * "Tinnitus" Rumored * "Candy Art" ''Cheek to Cheek'' recording sessions * "Paradise" Rejected fifth studio album * "Blood" (Rumored) * "Frankenstein" * "Funk the Punk" (Rumored) * "Vampire (A.K.A. Chaos Angel)" (Rumored) ''Joanne'' recording sessions * "Deep Blue" * "Room In My Heart" Simplified list * "007 On You" * "Again Again" * "Alone Now" * "Animal" * "Barracuda" * "Blueberry Kisses" * "Broken Drum Machine" * "Brooklyn Nights" * "Candy In Control" * "Captivated" * "Changing Skies" * "Charlotte Nights" * "Cut The Cake" * "Deep Blue" * "Dirty Ice Cream" * "Dollar Bills" * "Earthquake" * "Electric Kiss" * "Fabulesque" * "Fancy Pants" * "Fetish" * "Fever" * "Fooled Me Again" * "Frankenstein" * "Freakshow" * "Funky Beat" * "Gaze" * "Glitter and Grease" * "Go, Go, Go" * "The Greatest Thing" * "Heiress" * "Hollywood" * "If Only" * "In a Dream" * "In Like With You" * "I Wanna Be With You" * "John's Song" * "Just A Girl" * "Kandy Life" * "Kisses are Quarters" * "Let Love Down" * "Living On The Radio" * "Love Sick Girl" * "Maren" * "Master Heartbreaker" * "Miss It Before You Kiss it" * "Musicland" * "No Way" * "Oh Well" * "Onion Girl" * "Out of Control" * "Panty Party" * "Paradise" * "PARTYNAUSEOUS" * "Piano Etiude" * "Posh Life" * "Princess Die" * "Quicksand" * "Ratchet" * "Reasons" * "Red Flame" * "Red Shoes" * "Real Cool" * "Reloaded" * "Retro Physical" * "Retrosexual" * "Ribbons" * "Rockshow" * "Room In My Heart" * "Royal Treatment" * "Selfish Girl" * "Sexy Ugly" * "Shake Your Kitty" * "Shut Up" * "Sire" * "Sometimes" * "Stupid Love" * "Spin U Around" * "Stuck on Fuckin' You" * "Superstar" * "Take You Out" * "Tea" * "Temple" * "Text You Pictures" * "The Stage" * "Tinnitus" * "Trigger" * "Walk the Road" * "We Are Plastic" * "Weather Girl" * "Weather Man" * "When She Go" * "Wonderful" * "Wundaland" * "Yay Ha" * "You Oughta Know" Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs